


The Game

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, something happens that takes Changmin to a whole new level of desperate need. The man speaks, low and enticing, directly into his ear. His voice has a distinctive sensual whine that both beckons and insists, and Changmin is mesmerized by it.</p>
<p>"Do you want to play with me, Changmin?"</p>
<p>Changmin takes no notice of the fact that this man knows his name without he himself ever offering the information. He is far too enthralled to do anything other than what his body is commanding him to do, which is to answer the man.</p>
<p>"Yes....."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I want to do a sexy chase scenario....kinda got away from me, but still shmexy, so I'm happy :3

“Damn,  _this_ is what I needed.”

Shim Changmin flings himself onto his hotel canopy bed, enjoying the feel of the sunlight streaking onto his face through the sheer curtains on the window just above it. He’s just arrived in Belize, at a secluded island resort, for a much needed week-long vacation. It’s not a huge amount of time, but with his line of work,  _any_ amount of time away is much appreciated.

Changmin is the personal assistant to the CEO of a rather large company, and is pretty much at the asshole’s beck and call. Getting time away to begin with was difficult enough to accomplish, and he has every intention of spending the next 7 days lounging in the sun and drinking himself into a coma. Or, if he’s really,  _really_ lucky, managing to get some hot island tail somewhere along the way. He’s a pretty suave guy, can’t be that hard to find somebody to stick it to around here.

For now, however, he’s content to simply let the midday sun beat down on him, and feel the soft silk bedspread slide between his fingers. It feels like he’s floating on a sea of melted butter, and he’s half tempted to just get completely naked and roll around on it. Maybe later, though. For now, he needs to unpack, and go about investigating some food. It was a long flight, and his stomach is gurgling around, yelling at him to do something about its current state of emptiness.

He forces himself to get up, which is a lot harder than it should have been, but he manages. Changmin tosses his suitcase onto the bed and quickly hangs all his clothes up, throwing his unmentionables into a nearby chest of drawers and laying his shoes on the rack at the bottom of the closet. Once reasonably satisfied, he checks his wallet, only taking what he thinks he should need and stashing the rest in a compartment inside his suitcase. It’s a new country and he is very obviously a tourist, so he’s not real keen on taking chances. Ready for adventure, Changmin heads out of the room and downstairs, exiting the building in search of local cuisine.

It's an absolutely gorgeous day; a bit on the hot side, but that's to be expected. He takes a walk along the beach, eyeing some little huts down the way that appear to be serving food and drinks as well. In Changmin's mind, today is a day to just completely chill out. Tomorrow, he can actually plan his days out a bit and decide if he wants to participate in any activities, such as snorkeling or cave diving. He supposes he can take a break from all the laziness to have some real experiences, at least a few. After all, he is a tourist, he may as well at least spend a day or two doing tourist-y shit. But the other days? Cocktails and lounging, bring it on. Changmin heads towards the huts, the smell of fresh seafood hitting him like a tidal wave, and his stomach growls in response.

He arrives and the guy offers him a menu, which he snatches up immediately and starts perusing. There are quite a few people seated around the counter area, and the beach is decently crowded. Changmin notices a woman arrive next to him, rather scantily clad with smooth, brown skin.  _"God, I knew this was a great idea,"_ he thinks to himself, smirking a little as she orders a drink. The women in Korea would never dream of dressing in such a manner, not even on the beach. So, Changmin thinks he's really going to enjoy his time in Belize. Perhaps a little bit too much. Whatever she ordered actually looks amazing, it's bright blue and seems to be iced. Changmin decides to order one for himself, which gets the woman's attention pretty easily. As the bartender hands him the blue slushy goodness, she closes in, seeming to be about to engage Changmin in conversation, but looks slightly behind him and stops immediately, taking her drink and heading back toward the beach.

Changmin is confused as hell for a moment, but then he feels it. The prickling at the back of his neck, the unmistakable aura of someone looming just behind him. That general sensation is a familiar one, as it would be for most people. But this....this is all-consuming. Like whoever it is is putting off some seriously intense vibes, so much so that Changmin doesn't want to turn around. He feels a puff of air against his neck and damn near collapses, and a swipe of a hand along his lower back, and he is frozen, immobile. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the sensation disappears. Once Changmin has enough sense to finally turn around, all he can see is the figure of a man weaving his way through the crowd, blending in and falling out of his field of vision before he can go after him or find out what he looks like. All Changmin was able to catch were some broad shoulders, a pair of long, muscular legs in some khaki shorts, and a perfectly styled head of hair before the man was gone from sight.

Changmin looks up to the bartender, hoping to maybe discover that the man may have noticed something amiss, but he appears to be lost in his work, catering to the other side of the bar.

_"Just what in the fuck was that about?!?"_

Changmin takes a long sip of his drink, trying to calm himself down and forget about it. Maybe the guy was just trying to get past him and just so happened to be one of those super intimidating people. That's legitimately possible, right? Changmin gets lost in his thoughts for a while, pondering infinite possibilities. However, when his order is placed in front of him, all conscious thought is forsaken at the prospect of one very important basic human need.

FOOD.

Strange situation all but forgotten, Changmin digs in, relaxing and enjoying the bounty in front of him. Soon enough, another woman sidles up next to him, looking to be pretty damn interested. As well as gorgeous. And equally as half-naked as the first.

_"This is going to be an awesome vacation...."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From a safe distance away, the stranger watches Changmin through a pair of binoculars, studying him intently. There's a game he'd like to play with this new arrival, one he's rather practiced at, and the trap will be set quite soon.

Yunho is permanent fixture on the island during this time of year, as he owns several of the villas and has more money than God. He still does plenty of business back home in Korea, but being the CEO of a large investment firm has it's perks, one of them being he can hop a plane to paradise pretty much any time he wants. And so he does, and boy, does he have one hell of a time.

A master at manipulation, Yunho hones his craft, and loves toying with people. It's become a bit of a hobby, one could say, and he's become an expert in getting his victims (so to speak) right where he wants them. A seed planted carefully enough in the mind will grow, and in the end, it's never Yunho that does the chasing. They always come to him. He has a bit of fun, enjoys the thrill, and life goes on. Simple as that.

But this one...... _oh_ , this one. Yunho thinks he might just have to hang on to him.

Yunho doesn't have a name, yet, but he'll find it out soon enough. There are plenty of tourists in the area, but it's not terribly often he sees someone from his own neck of the woods. This man is, simply put, breathtaking. Tall, with legs that seem to go for miles. He's definitely in good shape, Yunho can tell by the way he moves, muscles rippling visibly under his button up shirt, veins lining the insides of his forearms, climbing upwards. But yet, despite the masculinity that is clearly evident, there's an elegance to him; small hips, graceful neck, and the curve of his lips is so delicate, and they look soft to the touch. Yunho had noticed the man the moment he had walked up to the bar, and knew instinctively that he had to have him. Yunho is beyond enamored, and can't wait to see how his new interest will respond to the events that are about to be set in motion. 

Yunho sets the binoculars down for a moment, adjusting his position so that he can see more clearly. He'll need to find out where the man is staying, and everything will fall into place from there.

" _Oh baby, I'm going to have so much fun with you....."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changmin is feeling good. In fact, he's feeling downright  _excellent._ After resting up a bit, he had decided to get out and about that evening, and as was just his luck, there were some kind of festivities going on. The liquor was flowing, there was a large crowd on the beach, and there was DJ set up by one of the huts, and everyone was just dancing and having a grand time. About four of those fabulous blue ice things in, and Changmin feels like he could take on the world and come out the clear victor. He's not the best dancer, by any means, but at this point he can't find it within himself to care. The beat drums on his heart, the alcohol flows through his veins, his cares slip away, and he's somewhere in another dimension entirely. 

The night wears on, and Changmin dances with several people, he's long lost track of how many. Men, women, he's never been too picky to begin with, and liquid courage only fuels his foolishness. There's been hands all over him, and they've left little imprints of heat behind, scorching his skin and increasing the growing hunger inside him. Stupidity is bound to ensue, but it's his vacation, by God, and he's allowed to get a little stupid. Changmin doesn't know when exactly it happens, what time it is, or even really where he's standing, but another pair of hands are one him, more insistent than any of the others. A familiar aura washes over him, one that threatens to consume him whole.

The man's fingers stroke upward over his chest from their original position on his hips, palms flat and firm as they slide along, further and further up. One hand caresses Changmin's jaw upon arrival, a strangely gentle gesture, one in harsh contrast with the second hand, which is now tangled in his hair and giving a firm tug. It takes Changmin by surprise, but his reflexes are slowed. Instead of being afraid or trying to break free, a jolt of arousal pierces through him, sudden and powerful. Hot breath glides over his neck, and a scent invades his nostrils that is distinctly masculine, with a hint of floral and spice. The musk itself is enough to make him unsteady, intoxicated by it in an instant. Changmin's neck is elongated and exposed, arched backward by the grip in his hair. He feels warm suction along the flesh there, and it makes him tremble. Soft lips are scoring love bites along his nape, and he melts, limbs useless, dropping his full body weight onto the man behind him. 

The music keeps playing on, and the stranger sways them both to it, guiding Changmin to the beat. The man's hips have to be some kind of sin in and of themselves, as Changmin can feel how they pivot and twist behind him, smoothly, effortlessly. They are pressed so closely together that Changmin can feel everything; the curves of the man's chest and the flexing of his torso against his back, the firm, clothed thighs sliding against the backs of his own, creating a bit of rough friction, and most exciting of all, the obvious shape of the man's arousal pressing insistently against Changmin's backside, making him overly aware of its presence. The stranger's hands release their respective grips, both sliding back down Changmin's front, landing on his hips and gripping them, and Changmin is lost, boneless. 

And then, something happens that takes Changmin to a whole new level of desperate need. The man speaks, low and enticing, directly into his ear. His voice has a distinctive sensual whine that both beckons and insists, and Changmin is mesmerized by it.

"Do you want to play with me, Changmin?"

Changmin takes no notice of the fact that this man knows his name without he himself ever offering the information. He is far too enthralled to do anything other than what his body is commanding him to do, which is to answer the man.

"Yes....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changmin wakes up slowly, thanks to the pain throbbing along his forehead, crown, and temples.  _"Man, I shouldn't have had all those blue things..."_ He thinks to himself groggily, moving to sit up. It's pitch black in his room, and he blinks, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He doesn't remember getting back to the hotel last night, he has no idea what time it is, how long he's been asleep. As he makes to lean forward, he instantly realizes that he can't do that. Something is preventing him from sitting up fully, a strap of some kind is taut against his upper arms and chest. Changmin is fairly certain that he's naked, as he feels cool air wafting all over his skin. He can still move his hands and forearms a bit, but he doesn't know how much good that will do him. Especially considering the fact that as he goes to lift his legs, he apparently can't do that either. He registers some kind of hard fabric wrapped around both ankles, and it's in this moment that panic begins to set in, belatedly. 

"What......what the fuck!?" He bellows, yanking at everything he can, trying to get free. The lights in the room flick on, and as it turns out, it isn't Changmin's hotel room at all. "Oh my god...." he pales, thinking some freak has kidnapped him and is going to use him as a guinea pig for some kind of torturous experiments. He can't help but notice though, despite the rising panic, that this room is astonishing. The bed he's lying on is nothing short of massive, and the sheets under him are so soft its almost as if there's nothing there at all. The decor is modern, with a dash of elegance, and everything; from the pictures, to the large vanity, to the tall chest of drawers, to the mirror across from him, looks like it cost easily thousands of dollars. 

He's been kidnapped by a gillionaire. Um....great?

Still struggling, he wheels in his mind turn a mile a minute, trying to come up with ways to get out of this mess. He registers the sight of himself in the mirror, and it renders him breathless. He is, much as he thought, completely nude, with a thick leather strap holding him fast to the bed, leather cuffs around his ankles, attached to more straps that disappear under the footboard. His face is flushed, hair tousled, and he can't help but think he looks like a piece of meat about to be fed to a starving lion. A voice enters the room, and Changmin's heart nearly stops.

"I see you're finally up, Changmin. About time. Are you ready to play now?"

All of the memories come flooding back. The mystery man. The one from the bar, the one he danced with last night. " _Do you want to play with me, Changmin?"_ The words pierce through him, and he realizes that he practically offered himself up on a silver platter for this freak, who's about to do God knows what to him. He doesn't respond, just closes his eyes and tries to think. 

"Aww," the voice coos, "don't be that way, gorgeous. I won't hurt you. Quite the opposite. I think you'll enjoy my game."

Changmin huffs, unsure whether or not to believe this lunatic. He can't help but be intrigued, and his body seems to be on a whole different level of response. This man's voice is lethal, and every time it filters into the room, (there must be speakers installed somewhere, but Changmin can't seem to find them) small shivers skitter over his skin. Changmin's throat runs dry, but he somehow croaks out a response, "W...where am I? Who are you? Ho..ow do I trust you?" 

The voice chuckles, tauntingly. "Those are the obvious questions, I suppose. Where are you? You're in my home. Who am I?" There's a slight pause, and an audible exhalation of breath, like he's pondering whether or not to divulge the information. "I'll give you my name, but that's all you'll receive for now. It's Yunho." 

Changmin logs the information into his brain, he'll need it should he get out of this alive and have to file some kind of police report. Yunho continues, "And how do you trust me? You'll find out soon enough that my words are true. When we're finished, you will be allowed to leave, entirely in one piece. And I guarantee, Changmin, " he speaks after a slight pause, "you'll seek me out again. Now, shall we begin?"

Logically, Changmin's best bet is to do as the guy says. He's watched enough crime shows to know that as long as you keep your captor satisfied, it can usually save your ass. And if what this Yunho says is true, and he'll let him go whenever this madness is finished, then they may as well get it over with. Changmin nods, "Sure. Go ahead."

Suddenly, the strap fitted around him loosens, and Changmin is able to shrug out of it. "Very well then," Yunho begins, voice authoritative. "Now, don't get too excited. You'll need full mobility in your upper body to do the things I ask. Allow me to assure you, you will not leave until I want you to." Changmin doesn't doubt that for an instant, and has no intention of defying orders. He's not a rebel, he just wants to get the hell out of here unscathed. Seeing that his captive isn't going to do anything rash, at least for the moment, Yunho presses on. "Now, the first thing I want you to do, Changmin, is close your eyes."

Changmin allows his eyelids to flutter closed, head sinking into the pilow underneath it. "Perfect," Yunho praises, voice tinged with something Changmin can't quite define. "Relax for me, that's it." Changmin does, allowing his body weight to distribute however it wants, feeling the silken sheets caress his body. It's comfortable, he won't deny it. He has no clue what is about to happen; this has got to be the weirdest 'kidnapping' ever executed. Yunho remains silent for several moments, just watching Changmin through the other side of the mirror. Changmin can't see him in return, which just adds to the excitement and intrigue. This is Yunho's favorite part of the game, and he is anxious to see how Changmin fares. The man is nothing short of perfect, as if he was carved from stone by the hands of a legendary artist. Yunho thinks he could simply stare at all that flawless skin for hours, but he's got more pressing things to attend to.

"How do you feel?" Yunho asks through the speaker, and Changmin responds as honestly as he can. "I'm ok. Still freaked out, but this feels nice." Yunho chuckles, a sound that's not entirely unpleasant, if you asked Changmin. "That's to be expected. Now, my gorgeous one, I want you to touch your face." Changmin makes a confused expression, eyes still firmly closed. "My..face?" He questions, and Yunho clarifies smoothly, "Yes, take one of your hands and put it on one side of your face." Changmin does, more lost than ever. "Very good. Now, trace everything with your fingers. Your eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, run them through your hair, everywhere. And tell me what it feels like." This is definitely one of the stranger requests Changmin has ever gotten, but, he goes with it, eager to be done with this madness.

He spreads his fingers, splaying them widely, running them over the bridge of his nose, letting a few of them swipe across his cheeks, gliding just two down over his lips. It's a strange feeling, but also kind of interesting, especially considering the fact that he's not allowed to see what he's doing. He's never before been so focused on touch alone, nor has he studied his features in this way. "It's really...." he starts, unsure what to say to describe it, "it feels very soft. But structured. Like I'm tracing a clay model or something." Yunho hums into the speaker, "Good. Tell me about your lips. How did they feel?" Changmin traces them again, deciding, "Really soft, but a bit chapped in places." Yunho chuckles a bit at that, contuining, "Very good. Now finish." 

Changmin moves his hand upward this time, over the smooth plane of his forehead, tangling in his hair. "Your hair, Changmin." Yunho instructs, "Tell me what your hair feels like." Changmin grasps the strands between his digits, testing in different places. "It's soft, too, but really thick. It feels a bit coarse toward the back." He lets his hand fall back onto the pillow, waiting to hear what he should do next, as Yunho seems to be silent for the time being. After several moments, the voice returns, smooth as silk, "Beautiful. You're doing so well." Changmin chuckles, suddenly brave enough to tease. "I thought you'd ditched me there for a second." 

"Oh no, baby." Yunho rasps, voice suddenly gone raw. "I could never do that. I just got...distracted, for a moment." The sudden switch in tone and address sets Changmin off a bit, and he begins to slowly piece the situation together. He gulps, simply waiting for the next order. "Now then," Yunho continues, seeming to have himself a bit more together, "touch your neck. Keep moving down. Don't forget to describe it to me." Changmin picks his hand back up, placing it on his chin and running it down his throat, feeling his adam's apple bob gently as he passes over it. "It's....kind of ridged, and I can feel the veins..." Yunho remains silent, and he keeps moving, allowing his other hand to join as his fingers trace over his collarbones. "These feel hard, I can trace the shape of them..." Changmin registers a soft "yes" from his observer, but nothing more, so he continues. 

Changmin lets his hands flow downward over his chest, stopping to feel the firmness of his pecs and describe them as best he can. The air in the room is a bit cool, and he discovers that his nipples are nearly peaked, which causes him to hiss slightly at the sudden jolt of sensation caused by his wandering fingers. He's about to speak when Yunho interrupts him, "Stop. Don't move any farther." Changmin does, palms still resting on his chest. "Now," Yunho continues, and Changmin feels that familiar shiver threatening to engulf his spine once again. Yunho's voice seems to have dropped slightly, and if it were something tangible, Changmin thinks it would be touching him everywhere, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. "Tease your nipples, Changmin." Yunho continues, and Changmin's suspicions quickly become reality. "Get them hard for me."

Embarassment sets it, and Changmin feels his cheeks flush with heat. Yunho notices apparently, because he coos, "Don't be shy, baby. Come on." Changmin grits his teeth, fighting against the gasp that threatens to leave his lips as he begins to tweak his nipples between his nimble fingers, rolling them, feeling them perk up at his touch. He's surprised at how sensitive they are, at how his body responds to quickly to his actions. He soon finds himself biting down into his bottom lip, trying to prevent any sounds from escaping. "Harder. Oh, yes." Yunho breathes through the speaker, and Changmin whimpers as he carries out the order, zings of pleasure mixed with slight pain coursing over his skin despite his will to deny them.

This is probably one of the more horrifying situations that Changmin's ever been in. He feels so exposed, so scrutinized by someone he can't even see. He circles the pads of his thumbs around the tips, and he hears an audible hum from his captor. "That's enough, Changmin." Yunho instructs, voice even more breathless than before. "That's perfect, you're doing so well. Now, keep going. Run your hands over your stomach." Changmin doesn't know what to feel anymore, and he hates the fact that his body is responding to this. It's pretty clear by now that what Yunho wants from him is purely sexual, which is fine. Changmin can deal with that. It's better than being hacked with a saw or stabbed with needles or whatever else you torture people with usually. But, what scares him is how much Yunho affects him. That voice is pure sin, and Changmin is willing to follow it directly into hell.

Remembering that he has to describe things, Changmin lets his hands wander over his abdomen, fingers tracing the ridges of muscle. Giggling a little, Changmin speaks, "It's a bit firm....kinda cool, actually. Like tracing a maze with your fingers." Yunho's voice seems to have returned to it's normal state as he responds, "Good, Changmin. Perfect." Getting brave, Changmin decides to ask the obvious question. "So, Yunho, might I ask you something?" He runs his hands down a bit farther, over the tops of his upper thighs, purposely avoiding his manhood, which has begun to slowly take interest in this conversation. "Of course, Changmin." Yunho replies, sounding welcoming enough. "Why am I touching myself?" Changmin probes, "Don't you want to come touch me instead?" 

Changmin attempts to be coy, but has no clue if it's working or not. There's a soft little chuckle that echoes around the bedroom, barely audible. "Oh, Changmin. You are a little vixen, aren't you. No, that's not what I want. Not yet. I do, however, think that's what  _you_ want." Changmin bristles slightly, feeling as if he's been caught in the act. Back-tracking, he questions in return, "Would that be such a bad thing?" Yunho hums appreciatively, admitting. "No, Changmin. In fact, that is precisely the point of this. Now," commanding tone back in full effect, "Keep going. Your thighs, tell me how they feel." Changmin resumes his touches, relaying, "They're smooth, it feels nice." "Do you like it?" Yunho asks suddenly, and Changmin instinctively nods, answering "Yes. I like how they feel." 

"And how about everywhere else? Did you like touching your body? Mapping it out like that?" 

That question is a bit unexpected, as Changmin hadn't really considered the answer to it. He was just following instructions at first, but now he realizes, it was a bit more than that. "Y..yea..." He admits softly, "Yea, I did." 

"Very good, Changmin." Yunho praises, "Now, I want you to do it again. You don't have to speak, just focus on the touch. Start from your hair and face, the whole way down to where we just stopped. At your own pace." 

Changmin feels like he's on fire, every nerve ending in his body standing at rapt attention. He does as instructed, running his fingers through his hair, letting them drift down over the lines of his face, tracing the contours of his neck, down over pert nipples and toned stomach, the atmosphere around him electrifying and closing in on him. And all the while, that voice is there, praising, encouraging. "Yes, Changmin." "Oh god, yes." "That's gorgeous." "Keep going." "Yes, baby."....By the time Changmin reaches the tops of his thighs again, he feels like he's on the verge of exploding with need.

Changmin begins to think he might have been wrong; perhaps this is torture after all, just a different kind. He's unsure what to do, so he slows to a stop and just waits. He's nearly fully erect now, and really,  _really_ wants to do something about it, but doesn't dare take the initiative. Yunho finally speaks, and the atmosphere seems to shift drastically. "Ok, Changmin. I'd say you're ready now. Wrap your hand around your cock and start stroking. Slowly. I'll tell you when to speed up." 

Changmin breathes a sigh of relief, glad to be finally getting somewhere. He does as he's told, digging his teeth into his bottom lip as he grasps himself and begins to move his hand up and down at a languid pace. He doesn't know if it's from all the build-up or what, but it seems as if he's ten times more sensitive than normal. Just the sensation of pressure around his shaft is nearly too much, pleasure shooting upward from his groin in little dancing sparks across his skin. Licking his lips, he tries his best to keep it slow, fighting the natural urge to buck up into his fist. "Oh." The small exclamation is unexpected from his captor, yet seems to speak volumes. 

Changmin keeps his strokes slow and long, relishing the sound of a breathless Yunho drifting through the speaker. "God, Changmin...." Changmin scoots himself down on the bed a bit, enough so that he can fold his legs and put his knees up without causing any undue strain to his bound ankles. He lets his legs fall open, this position exposing absolutely everything to the man watching. Yunho begins to speak more frequently, unable to stop himself, and it only serves to drive Changmin even more insane. "Go a little faster, baby." And Changmin does, thumb swiping over the top of his dick, tightening his grip, accidentally allowing a loud moan to slip from his lips. "Oh, that's it. Yes. More." Yunho pleads, getting more and more involved by the moment. "Oh, you're gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. I'll make you cum just like this." Changmin whines, choking out a "please."

 "Let me go f...faster...let me..." Changmin babbles, no longer worried about making sense. Yunho hums in understanding, "Alright baby, speed up. Work your hips. Like that." Changmin thrusts upward into his hand, ecstasy blotting his vision as he nears the edge. "God," Yunho breathes reverently, "You look amazing. So hot, baby. Tell me what you want." Changmin gasps, so close he can practically taste it. Rational though has left him, only basic primal need left behind. "I...I want...." he groans, barely able to continue, "You. I want you." 

"Yea?" Yunho questions, "You want me? What do you want me to do to you, baby?" Changmin whines at those words, saying to hell with the instructions and stroking hard and fast, ready to explode, nerves fried and skin slick with sweat, flushed red from exertion. "I....ah....I want your ....your hands on me. Your mouth...your cock in me....I want everything, Yunho...come on.....give it to me..."

Yunho's response is low and gritty, though still authoritative as he promises, "In due time. Now, let it go. Cum for me."

With one last hard pump of his hips and a squeeze of his hand, Changmin falls apart, messily. He orgasms so hard he fears he might black out, thick strings of his release shooting all over his hand and stomach. It's the most intense experience he's ever head, and the pleasure seems to go on for longer than usual, like it's stuck in some kind of time loop for several moments. Changmin realizes he must have made some kind of ungodly noise, but he doesn't care, coming down from the high slowly, legs quivering a bit, breath uneven.

"You're perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect." Yunho praises, sounding nearly as breathless as Changmin. 

That's the last thing Changmin hears before he falls back into unconsciousness, exhaustion rolling over him and suffocating him, dragging him down into its dark depths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Changmin awakes the second time, he actually is in his hotel room. How Yunho managed that one, he has no idea. He checks, and all his belongings seem to be in place, and his cell phone tells him that it's 10 am. So all of the madness must have happened sometime in the middle of the night, he now pieces that much together at least. Well, no harm no foul it seems, so Changmin decides it would probably be best to just go about his day as he had originally planned. 

The day goes by without incident, for which Changmin is both grateful and disappointed all at once. He can't seem to get Yunho's voice out of his head, and every time he hears it, his cock does a little interested jump in his pants. There's a few times during the course of the day where he feels like there's a presence near him, or someone watching him, but it could just be his overactive imagination, he's really not sure. He does his best to relax and does a little shopping and exploring to get Yunho off his mind.

Two more days go by, and nothing major happens. It's frustrating, more so than it should be. Changmin can't figure out why the hell he's thinking about it so much, but it's starting to drive him crazy.  On the third day post-Yunho, he's walking along the beach in the evening, watching the stars and just enjoying the salty sea air and cool breeze. It's pretty dark, and there aren't too many people around, except for a few couples who appear to be getting rather frisky in particular areas. And suddenly, he feels it. 

It's Yunho, it has to be. That aura is unmistakable. Arms wrap around his waist, and Changmin nearly collapses from the shock. Teeth nip at his ear lobe, and he feels like someone is holding a torch against his neck, heat radiating and spreading rapidly. Changmin whimpers, shameless, and words are whispered in his ear that excite him and disappoint him in equal measure.

"Soon, baby. Soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day comes and goes with no further Yunho encounters, and Changmin is starting to become more angry than anything else. Just who the hell does this guy think he is? Changmin is no one's play thing, and he hates being toyed with in this manner. He doesn't even know what the bastard  _looks like,_ how can something so unknown have such a hold on him? It's really begun to consume him, and he doesn't know how to stop it. Day six arrives, and he decides to get out into the water a bit and do some exploring. He actually manages to have a nice, relaxing day despite the occasional wandering thoughts, and he's grateful for the distraction.

Changmin eats dinner at a local restaurant and just as he's making to leave, a card is dropped onto his plate, that appears to be some type of invitation. It's to a party that evening, and from the description, it seems like it's going to be one hell of a shindig. There's been arrangements made for a van to come to the hotel and collect him and some of the other invitees at 8 o'clock. Changmin goes back to the hotel and puts on something decent, or at least as nice as he's got, and waits to be whisked away. Maybe he can at least find someone at this party that can help him let out some of this frustration....

The van takes him and several others to another part of the island, to a secluded lodge. It's fucking  _huge._ And appears to be rather luxurious on the outside. Once they step in, the inside seems to be just as expensive. There's a large open area right as you walk in, which appears to have been cleared to make for a dance floor or something similar. There's refreshments and food, and Changmin decides to start with that at least, and several others seem to have the same idea. More and more people arrive, until the place is bustling with activity. A man walks out and thanks everyone for coming, mentions a "Mr. Jung" or something, and thus the party begins.

Music blares, and people begin to mingle and dance and drink. It's an alright scene if you ask Changmin, and he thinks that this might not be all bad. He decides to get a few drinks in him, and after an hour or so, he's feeling might fine indeed. He's not wasted by any means, but has a happy buzz going. The crowd is dense and it's hard to move, but that doesn't bother him too much. He seems to be pressed up against several people, so at first he doesn't notice when there's someone pressing up against him purposely. Not until he speaks, of course.

"Changmin, find me." 

It's a whispered command, and it sets Changmin's blood on fire. He turns, and of course Yunho's figure, or at least what he remembers of it, is nowhere to be found. How is he supposed to find a person when he's never even seen his face? He wanders through the crowd, deciding that Yunho might opt for a secluded spot. Changmin heads down a hallway, abandoned since the partygoers are all in the main room. Suddenly there's a clicking noise, similar to that of a radio or sound system being turned on, and Yunho's voice greets him. "Getting warmer, baby." 

_"Oh my god..."_ Changmin thinks to himself, putting the pieces together.  _"This is his house. I'm in his fucking house......"_ His heart begins to pound heavily, nearly drumming its way out of his chest. " _Does he have speakers wired through this whole goddamn place? What am I, a rat in a maze or something?_ " Changmin's thougths are everywhere, and he wills himself to focus, to find Yunho and unveil this mystery once and for all. He finds some stairs and decides to chance it, thinking that a bedroom might be up there or something.

If Changmin only knew just how accurate his rate/maze analogy actually is. 

"Come on, baby. You can do it, you're getting even warmer." 

Changmin grits his teeth in frustration, hating this new stage of the game already. He rounds the landing on the second floor, seeing some rooms on either side of him and deciding to give them a try. As he makes his way down the hallway, suddenly he feels movement shift right next to him, and a whisper in his ear nearly scares him out of his wits. "You're on fire. Catch me."

Changmin hears the hard thud of feet hitting floor at a fast pace, and quickly realizes that Yunho is headed back down the stairs behind him. "Shit!" he curses aloud, running back after him. He hits the bottom of the stairs and actually sees Yunho's figure run back into the main room. Changmin follows, watching as the man weaves his way back through the crowd and to the other side. There appears to be another hallway on the opposite end, and Changmin shoves his way through the crowd as quickly as he can, seeing Yunho exit that way. 

When Changmin finally arrives in the hallway, he looks from left to right, squinting in the dim light, seeing nothing. He picks a direction and heads toward it, noticing a door on his right that's slightly ajar with a ray of light slipping out from between the crack. Working on instinct alone, he walks through it. The moment he shuts the door behind him, he's bodily slammed onto the back of it, face to face with what might be the most handsome man he's ever seen.

"Found me." 

Changmin feels like his bones just liquified and are currently in the process of sliding out of his body. Yunho's scent is overpowering, and he just sucuumbs to it, surrendering completely and waiting for the viper to strike. Yunho leans forward, and they simply exchange air for a few moments, and then Changmin's mind blanks when Yunho's mouth finally collides with his own, seeking hungrily. Changmin just reponds to whatever he's given; every swipe of tongue against his own, every nip at his bottom lip, every suck, he just responds, there's nothing else he can do. He is the prey in this scenario, he has long accepted that. Once Changmin's lips are reddened and plump from the attention, Yunho pulls away, lips gliding downward along his jaw and teeth scraping against his neck. Yunho's fingers are nimble and greedy, and the next thing Changmin knows, he's naked, and Yunho's naked, and he's on a bed, and then it hits him. 

This is the room.

The same room that's haunted his every waking moment since that night. And here Yunho is, and he's absolutely stunning, all broad shoulders and strong arms and powerful-looking legs and teasing smirk and......and Changmin just wants. Somewhere along the way he thinks his brain has gone offline, maybe it was when he saw Yunho's face, or maybe it was just a few seconds ago when Yunho crawled on top of him, he's not really sure. Either way, Yunho is at his ear, voice as dangerous as ever, asking the obvious question.

"Do you want me to touch you, Changmin?"

Changmin makes some kind of garbled noise, a cross between a whine and a groan, and manages to ground out the words "yes" and "please" somewhere in between. Yunho makes a little amused sound, and reaches up to card his fingers through Changmin's hair, catching a few strands between his fingers and tugging just slightly, like he's trying to memorize the feel of them. His hand shifts, two fingers gliding over Changmin's forehead and down, over the bridge of his nose, down to trace the shape of his lips, then capturing his chin, fingers reaching upward to caress the sides of his face. It's around the moment that Yunho's hand is wrapped lightly around his neck, massaging the column of his throat, that he realizes that Yunho is retracing his steps. Everywhere Changmin touched that night, Yunho is now touching, like he wants to feel it all for himself. Changmin has never felt more desired in his entire life, and by the time Yunho reaches his stomach, exploring the ridges of his abdomen and moving down to his thighs and teasingly massaging around the base of his cock, he thinks he's on the verge of combustion.

"Enough." Changmin grumbles, "I think you've tortured me enough, don't you? Driving me crazy, making me think about you all the time, making me chase after you..." He trails off, unsure how to continue. Yunho's eyes are bright as he looks down at him, grinning in such a way that is a bit unsettling. He laughs ever so slightly, and leans down to capture Changmin's lips in another mind-blowing kiss. "I told you you'd enjoy my game, didn't I, gorgeous?" 

Changmin nods vaguely, not quite getting the point. "Are you ready to see how it ends?" 

That question knocks Changmin off guard a little bit, as he's not certain that he is. But he nods again, anyway, curiosity overwhelming common sense. 

The next few moments of time seem to blur; Yunho acquiring the neccessities, slick fingers working Changmin open diligently, warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock as a distraction. It goes by so quickly that Changmin almost thinks none of it happened at all, that this is all a dream he's about to wake up from, angry and bereft of what he needs. Lucky for him, reality comes back to him the moment that Yunho begins to push inside him, and his entire body is awash with sensation. Every cell, every nerve ending feels alive, and Changmin can do nothing but accept it all. He attaches himself to Yunho, legs locking around his waist and arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Changmin initiates the kiss this time, and Yunho responds in equal measure, neither bothering for accuracy as Yunho begins to move. "Is this what you wanted?" Yunho prods when he pulls away, "Is it good, baby?" Changmin nearly chokes on his own saliva as he attempts to respond, somehow managing to croak out "yes" and "more."

And Yunho gives him more. Changmin isn't sure how much time has passed, he's too busy trying to hold back the ecstasy that threatens to eat him alive. To make it last just a little bit longer. Everything feels damp, Changmin's skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Yunho's mixing with his as flesh slides against flesh. Changmin can feel every inch of Yunho with every stroke, every pump of his hips, and it's almost too much. His mystery man never stops talking, that sinful voice just keeps right on, encouraging, praising, to the point where Changmin can hear absolutely nothing else, just that voice and the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. In a sudden movement, Yunho pulls Changmin up and into his lap, never stopping, thrusting upward into the suffocating warmth as they wrap around each other, Changmin clinging to him desperately with fingernails latching onto his back. Yunho grabs Changmin's waist and guides him, their gazes locking. Changmin whimpers, burying his face in Yunho's neck as their movements become more hurried.

"You're perfect. Gorgeous, baby. You feel so good, you have no idea." Yunho whispers into Changmin's ear, tongue darting out to swipe at the lobe. Changmin thinks he just might have an idea, if the way he's feeling right now is any comparison. "Yunho......" He pleads, breathless, "Yunho, I....I can't..." Yunho responds by thrusting into him even harder, promising, "Yes you can. You're doing beautifully. Just...." He grunts, feeling Changmin clamping down around him and he struggles to hang on, "just perfect." 

Changmin does his best, but the moment comes all too soon when he just can't hang on anymore. "Yunho....I'm..." He can't say anything more, he can only inhale sharply as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. Yunho gets the message loud and clear, gripping Changmin's hips even harder and moving him to meet his own movements, like a dance that only the two of them can execute so flawlessly. Changmin's grip on his self control slips away so suddenly that it takes his breath away, and he cries out, head snapped backward, cock pulsing lightly as it streaks his release onto their chests, Yunho busily sucking a bruise onto his neck all the while. Yunho guides him through the aftershocks, whispering reverently, "Oh. Oh yes, Changmin. Yes, that's it. Oh, god." Changmin goes limp in his arms, and it takes but moments for Yunho to follow, shuddering as he empties himself with a small gasp of Changmin's name. 

They lie entangled, gasping, spent. Time passes unnoticed, both men silent, overwhelmed.

"So," Changmin ventures to ask once he's gathered enough air to speak again, "How  _does_ the game end, then? What happens now?"

Yunho chuckles, a sound Changmin has begun to rather delight in, for too many reasons to name. 

"That's simple, Changmin." He plants a soft kiss to the base of Changmin's neck, just above his collarbone.

"Now, you're mine."

 


End file.
